


A Gentleman

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [5]
Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's take on Romeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman

**"I know someday you'll have a beautiful life. I know you'll be the star in somebody else's sky. But why, why, why can't it be, why can't it be mine?"**  
  
Hermione's life would have been easier if Romeo hadn't been such a gentleman.  
  
He smiled at her politely the first time that they were introduced. He sat beside her, and chatted with her, and offered her his hand to dance. Romeo was a good dancer, too – he had not stepped on her foot or whacked her with his elbow, but had glided easily around the room. He even inquired after her family, and whether they were well. She had been worried, because his father was so cold, but Romeo himself was day to his father's night.  
  
It would have been easier if he had said something rude. It would have been easier if he had stomped on her toes, or told her about some long-held grudge he had against her fifth cousin. If only he had even had so much as bad breath, maybe she would never have fallen for him, never wanted so badly for him to love her as his father had promised her he did.  
  
But Romeo was a gentleman.    
  
She loved and hated him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really relevant to anyone but me, but I've used the "loved and hated him for it" line in a fic somewhere else and didn't even notice it until re-reading this. I'm not sure which fic, even, so I don't know which came first, I just really like the concept, lol.


End file.
